


33 is the Number of Love

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, POINTS AT SETH, SO HERES MY LOVE, This Is For You, let me live, this ship needs more love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: 16 has a couple flashbacks while 17 naps on him





	33 is the Number of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bitch ass friend Seth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bitch+ass+friend+Seth).



> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Three years. Three long years is what it had taken Bulma and her father to do it, but finally, he was done.  
The Z fighters were called to Capsule Corporation immediately, 17 and 18 especially were told to come.  
No one knew anything, they all stood around outside of the lab in complete confusion.  
Then the doors opened, and he stepped out. Six feet tall, orange Mohawk, lime green armor, icy blue eyes and a smile.  
"Hello, everyone." 

Android 16 smiled gently at the Varied Tit perched upon his finger. It chided happily, looking up at the smiling face that looked to greet it.  
The android sat on the ground in the middle of the Royal Nature Park, calmly listening to the sounds of nature around him. He had found a job he loved doing, as the proud orange armband that read "RANGER" across his right arm proudly showed. Yes, in fact, there was only one thing that could make him smile more than nature. Or, person, I should say.  
As if on cue, the small figure laying asleep in his lap shifted.  
The shifting scared the bird away, but 16 payed no mind, as he gazed down upon the man in his lap.  
Android 17 slept peacefully, head resting on 16's chest, the only sound from him being the gentle sound of his breathing.  
Tentatively moving a few strands of black silk from his love's face, 16 smiled wider as yet another memory came back to him. 

He had only been back for a week, yet he had already managed to catch up on everything.  
Gohan was much bigger than he was but just as gentle and kind as always. Krillin and 18 were newlyweds, their two months mark just right around the corner. Vegeta was turning out to be a good father to Trunks, and Piccolo was now living with Dende and Mr. Popo on the lookout, proving to be quite helpful.  
All in all, everyone was doing well, and he was very glad to hear.  
Today was the first time he had met up with 17 since his rebuilding.  
17 was walking him through the park, going on about all the animals and the poachers he has to protect them from, to the small cottage he had just recently gotten for himself.  
"I am very glad to see you are all doing so well," he said.  
17 grinned. "We've all got to move on eventually."  
16 went quiet as his gaze focused on a tree, processing how he would address this next topic.  
"17."  
"Yeah?"  
"I am sorry I could not save you from Cell."  
17 frowned and turned to look at him completely. "Hey man, it's not your fault. Besides, we're both fine now. It's nothing to worry about anymore."  
16 met his eyes. "I had always wished you and I had more time together."  
17 felt himself flush a little. "You know.... me too."  
16 knelt down to 17's eye level, his voice getting really quiet. "I am very happy to see you again, 17."  
17's blush kicked up a notch as he unconsciously stepped closer, their chests now pressing against each other. "16..."  
16 cupped the back of the smaller man's head, hand gently tangling into the black hair. "There is something I have always wanted to do with you, 17."  
17 placed his hands on his shoulders. "Then do it," he whispered.  
He leaned forward, 16 meeting him halfway there. Their lips connected, staying pressed together for a long moment, before they both slowly pulled away.  
Matching blue eyes stared back at each other, both pairs of cheeks flushed light pink, one word echoing through both minds.  
"Wow." 

The memory came to an end, his eyes back to focusing on his fiancé, peacefully asleep in his lap. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and placed a kiss on 17's smooth, pale forehead.  
17 shifted again, making a small noise, and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced up at the face of his android bed and smiled. "Hey, big guy."  
"Good afternoon. Did you have a nice nap?"  
17 nodded and shifted up, head resting onto his shoulder. "Your presence helped."  
16 smirked. "As the humans would say: that is gay."  
17 laughed and placed a kiss onto his jawline. "It's so gay."


End file.
